Sometimes Life Loves Playing With Me
by JinxieMyst
Summary: Saints Row 3 based fanfic Best for the ladies that have a thing for Johnny Basically putting you as the main girl in the story. . I don't own Sr3 nor the characters :/ But I own my Ocs Future Lemon Warnification
1. Just Beginning

~~~~ Hey, just a mini chapter to act as an introduction before the larger portions come in. Lemme know if you like and want MOAR! ^w^ 3 ~~~~

Breaking news! A bank has been successfully robbed by the Third Street Saints just this morning on Nether avenue. Swooping in with guns blazing, and C charges, they blew open a path to the huge safe and carried it away on a chopper, unlike their last failed attempt. Here is an eye witness on th-. Click.

" Mom, why do you insist on watching and hearing about everything that happens with the saints? They're a no good group that's only in it for themselves and nothing more. Of course, the law needs a slap in the face these days... They're acting like they own the place... Overstepping boundaries. Hm? What's wrong? "

" Sniff... Poor Johnny gat got killed a little after their failed heist... I believe it's that dumbass Josh's fault! Gave them more trouble to deal with and got them caught by a rival gang, who in fact ended up killing him! He was really cute too... You would've liked him. "

" Doubt it. "

" Sad too. He lost his girl cause she was killed by a different rival gang... I heard that changed him a lot. He needed a new girl to lighten his spirits...Ahh!"

A lamp flew across the room, just barely missing me. The air felt thicker but we prefered to pay it no mind and just head outside for fresh air. Could you believe that the saints had set up a block party here? No way this was gonna be allowed... So I reached for my phone to call the cops, but some saints caught glance of me and gave cold daring stares. Mom also caught my hand and brought it down.

" Sweety, dont do that... I wouldn't like to see you dead..."

" Whatever...They're having a party and I won't be kept up all night tonight! I bet they're partying for no good reason anyways... "

A few of the saints walked over and surrounded me, pushing my mom away.

" So you think you're tough shit, huh girl? Just gonna try and stop us from partying? Well I'm sure as hell thinkin' you've lost your mind. Besides, this is important to us as we're welcoming someone back. "

" Tch... As if I care. No one is so important to take up a whole block for em. "

" Like we give a fuck on how you view it. Just stay out of our way. "

They all took turns hitting me around, until they were happy enough with their work, then proceeded back to their place across the street. I grumbled to myself as mom came over to help me into the house.

" Like hell I'll let these assholes throw that party! Where's the weapon cache? Imma need some things..."


	2. Party Time

All hell broke loose, in party terms, but this wasn't uncommon for Steelport. I found out the hard way that they paid off the cops not to come, so thus I knew someone obviously important to them was coming. But I didn't care. I was stopping it. I was armed with tazers and some smoke bombs to help me out with bringing the pain, but I never fought before... So this approach was kind of silly and in other cases seen as quite the suicide, but I couldn't let them- Shit.

Someone saw me trying to sneak in on the roof! A few guys heading over, hopefully not too many... I attempted to run and hide but they found me, snickering about me being a little girl not knowing what she was getting herself into and to just go home. They were right. At the start of this, I didn't know what I was getting myself into and, frankly, I didn't care. They needed to leave! So I threw a smoke bomb as a quick escape option. While they couldn't see, I dropped down into an opening to the attic, making my way silently through until I reached the main room, trying to blend in with the crowd. This proved not too hard as I liked to pretend I was tough and wear tough girl clothes. Purple wasn't that bad of a color either. They all looked so intimidating that I doubted if I even showed a speck of strength with this guise I put on... Bad timing, but I was having second thoughts... A nearby bar seemed welcoming enough for a start and just my luck, some guys noticed I was kinda young, coming over to inevitably reveal me to be a sneak in..

" Hey there! Aren't you a bit young to be in this group? It's a dangerous thing, ya know?"

" Whatever! I can handle anything being in saints throws at me with ease. I hope... I'm pretty sure though!... I guess... Meh... Who's this party for anyhow?"

" Hah, no shit? Got ourselves a tough newby here! Guess I should let you know it's for an old friend of the saints that was assumed dead, but apparently survived somehow. Pretty sweet, huh? The boss and the other higher ups are damn happy about this. So are we. The guy basically gave meaning to kickass."

" Tch.. I doubt it. "

The guys exchanged looks before smirking in my direction.

" Well he's already here sitting at the main table chatting with the boss, Peirce, and Shaundi. Why dont you come see? "

They began to drag me off to see this important guy. I'll be honest, I was nervous as hell given the fact I wasn't apart of the saints and surely one of them would notice. Then again he might think I was just some hyper girl wanting to join, looking for action and pay it no mind. The more thinking that went into this, the more I became unsettled at the fact of the matter. The guys, though, were too strong for me to pull free from and laughed saying how I act tough but get nervous too easily. That I needed a lot of training or end up killed on the first run. Just starting to get free, I felt eyes on me and paused, in mid climb over a guy, who, when I paused, pulled me down and made me face the table. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Johnny gat! But.. he died?! Yet here he was with the apparent boss of the saints and the two other people the guy mentioned. I was... shocked. I couldn't move, not one inch.

" Well? Go on. Speak, tough shit. And I'm sure you know Johnny. The one the part is for. Hey guys, what happened to the girl? Thought we had a tough one for a second, heh. "

" Yeah. Saying no one was good enough for some party... Then blabbing she was damn tough enough for the saints, hah! She's practically pissin her pants! " People began to laugh... At first, nothing was felt but embarrassment. My body turned sharply, slightly backing away to a free corner to see them all.

" SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm fine! I can totally handle the saints and whoever tries to fuck with the group! I was just caught off guard since I was staring at a guy that was supposed to be, well gee idk... DEAD! So back off me, you sons of bitches unless you want to get your asses kicked! "

Why the fuck did I open my big mouth... The laughter just kept coming...I just wanted to cry... But instead I chose to prove myself so I ran forward, jump kicking one in the face, knocking him down. I then pushed off from the kick and tackled another from earlier, holding him in a headlock. Where all this came from, I haven't the slightest clue.

" What now, bitch?! "

" That's enough! You've proven your point... Let him go and come here. "

Huh? Who was that? The boss! Not wishing to start more trouble, I let the guy go and went to back away, but people behind me said I shouldn't keep the boss waiting. The expression seemed to be that of one impressed and he stood.

" You are a bit rough around the edges but when you are pushed, you do quite well. But I haven't seen you before today, so I assume you wish to join. Fine. But keep your act straight and you sure as hell better not betray the saints, got me? "

Johnny smirked, looking at the guys that got beat.

" Geez, guys gettin beat down by a lil girl at my party, huh? Fuck, thought you guys could take her... Guess she's too wild for ya. "  
They grumbled as the boss shared a laugh with johnny.

" No... I'd rather not.. I should go home. I'm not really fit for the saints. Never even killed a guy. Dunno how that'll affect me when I do... I only fight... and wound. So uhm... "

" You plan to leave right after I accept you? Do you honestly think, with your potential, I would allow you to leave? "

" Uhm... Yes? "

" Wrong. "

" Too bad. SMOKE IT UP! "

I dropped and used all the smoke bombs at once, breaking through the crowd of people to exit the place. Luckily my home lie not too far away, but I didn't know how bad that would be for me later on. Just great... Mom came in and saw how I was dressed, a widening smile..

" Wh...what are you doing in that get up, sweety? hehe... You a fan girl of the saints? Maybe you should jo-"

" OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Mom eyed me then gasped, reading the glistening in my eyes to know what probably happened. She went to the door after I hid in a secret room, which it's door looks just like a piece of the wall. It had security cam system which allowed for house monitoring incase of danger. With the gang activity in Steelport, this was necessary.

" Oh, saints~ How can I help you? "

" The boss is looking for a girl that just escaped from the party. We need to make sure she ain't some spy or that traps weren't set. You got any girls?"

" No sir... But if I catch wind of anything, I'll let you guys know... "

Johnny walked up looking annoyed that his party was disrupted and also about something else, but I was unsure as to what that could be.

" Move then. Let us check out the house to make sure you aren't lying. "

Mom was pushed aside as they went to check the house up and down, using the help of a dozen guys to make sure I couldn't hide anywhere or move around. He stopped at the wall, suspicious, but gave in thinking it was just a recently fixed part of the wall, but turned to Mom.

" I have a feeling you're lying to me, but there's no proof here so we're out. But i'll be back to get that girl. Ugh, boss ain't gonna be happy about this shit..."

Mom closed the door, joining me in the hidden room. That look of ' tell me what happened, now!' came on her face so I told her everything. She sighed.

" Well they only recognize you in that outfit you had on so wear your normal dark clothes and act a bit different... That should work! Yes~ It always works in the movies, hunny~ Now lets get some sleep. For your safety, sleep in here tonight sweety. Tomorrow we're going out to dinner at that fancy place you like so much! That should help give us some things to do until these recent events calm down... "

" Yeah... I guess I succeeded in my mission to a point... The party is a bit disruptive, so while they still party, the music isn't too loud and they won't get too crazy."

" I'm curious... Why didn't you just stay in here and listen to loud music while you play video games?"

And there went another moment I felt really stupid. Such an open and easy way out that I didn't take. No. I took the hard road, which would bite me in the ass later, like a snake assumed stick...


	3. A look into myself

( Thanks for doing me the flavor and giving me a review. To be honest, I lost a bit of interest in telling this story and it takes me awhile to go over and edit it, since I wrote this years ago. But I know what I want to do now, so enough of my blabbing~ :3 This chapter is more of a look into the character, which I neglected to do at the get go, stupid me x.x' Enjoy, review, throw objects at me, I don't know.)

I didn't sleep much after the previous day's activities, so I dare say my form fit near a zombie the next morning. My mind kept going over what exactly happened and how. To be honest, I didn't get it myself. It was the middle of summer here in Steelport, and normally my spirits are higher than this, but it all began to sink in. I was fucking screwed... Locked in a situation unwanted, but not able to be easily ridden of. I don't understand exactly how this thought process started, but I began thinking of my life... How it could have led up to this point.

To start, my mother isn't my real mother. An orphan... One lost without hope. I hated where I was kept. All the other kids were a mess and often fights would break out around me. I can't remember everything, as most were best left forgotten at the time. Running... I did a lot of that. In order to survive, you needed to know how to run. The people who ran the orphanage had problems, such as they enjoyed beating up on children, physically and mentally. They would yell and scream, announcing how useless you were... Attempted to either make you shy and weak, fitting perfectly into their controlling hand, or driven crazy so they could ship you off. Less mouths to feed. I was a silent one. Too afraid to speak my mind, other than a few choice words. Cowering in the corner, thinking to myself.. Talking to myself, on the verge of insanity. No safety... None. Danger at every corner... Kids after each others necks, like rabid wolves with no better sense other than to feed. You were forced to attempt to fight or run. I always ran. Fighting was out of the question. No, I wouldn't.. Except once. The elders got into a spat in the kitchen, gluttons over the food. A knife dropped, skidding under the door I was silently listening up against. Stainless steel... Small, sharp, easy to hide...

I took that knife.

Snapping back to reality, I screamed out in pain. My mind determined to block the oncoming memory.

A fight broke out one crisp winter morning. Elders against some teenagers over food, clothing, mistreatment. Younger kids soon joined, having more than enough of the treatment themselves. Blood. Blood started to shed, a body dropping here and there. I... I got some on me, huddled in a corner. Cursing. One stumbled towards me, crazed look in his eye, determined to get rid of the little monsters tied to him through the job. I took my knife... Duck roll under the gap of spaced legs. Body turned, unsteady, blood trickling from his head, no doubt from a decent blow. He lurched... and so did my hand. I lost that knife that day.

The police took care of sorting out the mess, arriving as calls were placed. They found dead bodies, wounded, and me. I stood in the middle of it all, soaked in blood that wasn't mine. All I could do was smile as they took me away to the hospital. Had I snapped? I can't remember... Pills... They gave me pills... Now when I try to remember the rest, my mind repels me. To save me from my exposed self. My demon. My reality. Mom adopted me soon after, at my age of eight. I had never felt so loved, cared for.. Complete. I became a happy, talkative child. She was a designer... Still is. Had me help coloring different pictures. It was fun enough. I enjoy art.

It was after high school, around my 17th birthday, that we moved to Steelport as demanded from her job. All was well, enough to do, but the gang activity was less than enjoyable. It became too dangerous to go without protection, and thus Mom spent a decent bit of her income to install the security system and hidden room for emergencies. In case things got more than just alarming, that's when we got a small weapons cache, via my request. Something in me was for the use of weaponry, though most of me felt nervous with them. That was many years ago. Now... I am twenty-four.

" Sweetie, you've been sitting there, staring at completely nothing for the last half hour... Please, wash up! I'm making your favorites for breakfast~. "

The voice vanished. Only then did I snap back to reality, realizing I had been going on through my memories for the last bit of an hour. A nice shower would help a lot, so I went along with the plan, taking the rest of the hour to wash my hair and clear my mind. I'd need to work out again soon. As I gazed into the mirror at myself, I pouted.

Long black hair with purple and blue highlights. Eyes a hazel brown. My skin was always a very light brown, as my mom would call, the perfect tan. Working out... I go about it a unique way, of which amuses my Mom, always giving her a nice laugh... Ugh. Mothers. That fact aside, I prefer to keep in good shape, running or doing aerobics to keep up my flexibility. Tried parkour, it was alright until I busted my ass trying a new move. That ended that, though I still try new things occasionally. How I go about this... I move to music. It just helps to guide me and relax my mind while I work out. If I see something good on tv, I try it. Silly, I know. Dancing while trying out a new fighting move. Of course I knew I looked crazy. I am crazy, I'll admit. But I never end up needing to fight... Well, until now, that is. I left the bathroom, blow drying my hair until it was straight and dry, as I prefer. I peeked into my closet, eyeing my selection. I enjoyed darker clothes, or more light and interesting ones. A rainbow skull tank, with some baggy black sweat pants seemed well enough. Toe socks. I needed those. Love those. Totally addicted to those, so fuck you if you don't like them! With kitties on them! May be seen as girly, but I'm far from girly, so anyone to think so best put it out of their minds!

The smell of bacon and eggs began to grace my nose, thus shutting down all thought to my hunger. Mom was waiting, already having set the table. Our house was modern styled, the kitchen was a bit fancy though with marble counters, via Mom's preference.

" Novan! Oh, there you are. I've already fixed your favorites. Are you feeling ok?"

" I'm fine, Mom."

That look of knowing glistened in her eyes.

" Novan.. Don't lie to me."

" Mom, I... I just thought about my past... Trying to figure out how all of that could lead up into the situation I'm in now, that's all."

She smiled, pulling her silky black hair into a ponytail. It was always relaxing to look at Mom... Her sky blue eyes, pale skin with rose kissed cheeks. She was a comfort.

" Thank you. Now about you... You should know~ You've always been one to get frustrated at things and take the charge, then freeze up once you get further into things than you planned~ Oh, by the way, I figured we could visit our favorite restaurant today for my birthday! Maybe go shopping after~."

" Oh, right... Well we're clear on the fact that I pay for everything, alright?"

" Well.. Alright. How has your job been lately? You really enjoy it, don't you!"

" Yes, Mom. I enjoy my field of design, helping to set up sites and managing certain commercials."

To be honest, I fucking hate my job.


	4. A park experience

Later on that day, I figured going to the park would be a nice change of pace while I continued to hang low from the saints. Around this time of day, the crowds were larger, making it easier to blend in without being noticed by unwanted persons. That aside, I just needed an escape. Quite often my mind reaches for area's I can freely imagine new designs for my job. Just to throw out there and hopefully catch new eyes and higher pay checks. There was a bench near some bushes of flowers and a beautiful weeping willow tree I decided to sit at. My laptop was fully charged, so that was a plus, added to the bright, warm day of course. Better service would be at a coffee shop or whatever, but to be quite honest, all the smells would make me hungry, causing me to spend money I really didn't wish to.

I opened my laptop, gazing through my files before opening the program-

" Shaundi, shut up."

" The hell did I do? What's got you in a shitty mood today, Johnny?"

" The fact I could be off killing cops, but someone wanted to hang out at the damn park! That and my party got partially distracted by that girl. Yeah, I'm fucking great."

Shaundi sighed, openly annoyed with his attitude. " Fine, whatever. Go do what you want. I'll go see if someone who can act right will join me to have a good time! "

With that, she took her leave of Johnny, who stood there unmoved by the situation. Currently, I was ducking down a bit, avoiding all eye contact, and forcing my mind to focus on the task at hand. This was difficult, given the fact my whole system was yelling at me to move. For some reason, those times when people feel nervous like something is about to happen, is worse on my mother and I. Worst part about that feeling is the fact that I don't know what the hell is going to happen! A helpful, yet partially useless skill, I determined. My thoughts were slightly interrupted as someone sat next to me at my bench, seeming to grumble to himself. All that was needed was a swift side glance at a purple jacket, and I knew all I needed. Johnny.

Randomly getting up right as he sat down, was out of the question for multiple obvious reasons, given his character. If all else failed and he started conversation, a change of voice should be enough to hide my true identity. Yes, that would do well enough. But the down side to thinking such a thing? It ends up jinxing what you don't wish to happen to, in fact, happen.

" You got the time?"

Voice hiding time.

" Hm? Oh, it's a bit before two. "

" Thanks. "

Well that went smooth enough. I coughed though after I finished speaking. It made my throat a bit itchy to change my voice so much to sound British. Yes, I chose British, don't judge.

" You sick? "

" N..No. Why?" Cough.

" Look, man, I'm not trying to get sick. "

" I'm not... sick! "

Cough cough. It was getting bad, and I had nothing to drink. But the worst mistake: Eye contact. I made it. His eyes were hidden by his shades, but I could tell he realized something, or at least had an idea. The conversation died down, seemingly dismissed, so I returned to my work.

" So how long did you think of hiding? "

" Uhm, excuse me? "

" Don't play dumb. I know you're that girl from the party. For someone so sure of themselves, you hide like you were playing in a lie. "

I sighed, giving up the voice in partial relief.

" Fine. I was angry at the chaos and noise the party was causing, so I went to crash it. Didn't expect to be cannonized into the Saints. I just wanted my rest and for the house to be in one piece when I awoke."

He swung his arm over the back of the bench, looking at me.

" You did all that just for a good nights sleep and no morning cleaning? Seems like a stupid reason to get yourself in this mess."

" Ugh, I know. In hindsight, it was a horrible mistake. Mom knew before I went, knows now, always will, that I'm a strong hit and nervous runner. "

" Seems legit. By the way, you're still in the Saints. Personally? I couldn't care either way. You join, cool. You punk out, whatever. Your life. It gets dangerous being in a gang, and I know that first hand on many accounts... "

His voice seemed to struggle on the last part, going silent. It seemed a certain subject pained him, most likely his lost gf Aisha. One honest moment I could feel sorry for him. It seemed a lot of affection was in that relation, which was rare in such a gang life. Though on the other part, I found it difficult for the Johnny Gat to have a relation. Hell, he was cute... Well, handsome... Sexy as hell... Damn.

" Sorry. "

" You know about it? Another fan girl? "

" Oh please! My mom may be your fan, but I hold no interest in you, unlike Shaundi apparently. It was that obvious she wanted to try and get closer to you on a more personal level."

" Not gonna happen. She's slept around with more men than I've killed, and THAT is saying something! "

We shared a laugh at that, even though it was an obvious over exaggeration. A few minutes passed as things calmed down. He got some texts, which I sometimes snooped on. Some from the boss, some from Shaundi, which he promptly deleted, might I add. That's as far as I got before he nudged me away.

" Yo, focus on your own shit! You don't see me peeking at your laptop, do you? "

" Why don't you? You seem like the nosy type that needs to constantly busy himself. "

" Don't act like you know me. "

" Aw, and here I thought we had connected... "

" Just because I'm sitting here talking to you a little, doesn't mean we connect, alright?! "

I held up my hands in defense.

" Hey, wait! I was just playing around... Put the guns away. I'm unarmed... "

" Whatever. What are you doing anyway? "

" Just working on some designs and coloring them in this program. Why?"

" Looks good. So you got some skill at least. "

I nearly closed the laptop.

" Listen, bitch... "

He raised a brow.

"Excuse me?!"

" Ain't no excuse for you, so stop hating on my skill. "

" You must think you're tough shit to talk to me like that. "

" I just know you wont do anything. You're playing around."

" Hey, fuck you, alright? How are you supposed to know when I mean it or not? You don't know me. "

" Whatever, Johnny. You are also quite clueless. "

" The hell's that supposed to mean? "

" What's my name? "

There was a bit of silence, followed by a face palm. Seemed he just realized I had the upper hand and nudged into me, leaning a bit over me to try and act tough. It failed. I felt his hands a bit on my legs, tickling me briefly. It seemed unusual...

" Then what's your name? Stop making me feel stupid. "

" If I told you, I'd have to kill you. "

" You could try and fail. Hell, I'll let you pick what weapon you want to die by in advance. "

" Well look who's full of their self? My name is Novan. "

" Huh. That's different. Well I gotta go before the boss starts to worry I gave up being a Saint, got kidnapped, or got hospitalized from unknown disease via Shaundi. "

" Pfft, stop it! "

I lightly hit his arm, earning me a chuckle as he stood. A few feet away, he stopped moving, faced me, and tossed something on my lap. It was my damned phone. He must have taken it while he tickled me.

" I'll text you sometime. Let me know if you're in and out, I don't care. "

" Ugh... Fine. I gotta head home anyway, thief. "

With a nod and a slight wave, he was off while I packed my stuff, heading in my own direction. It was probably not the best idea to tell my mom what happened back there, though she would enjoy it a lot. Maybe later that night when she was sleepy and would hopefully forget it by the next morning, since it was her busy day. Still didn't know what to get her for her birthday, but I'd figure it out. Instead of being so focused on later, I should have paid attention to my surroundings. I would later find out some nosy ass reporters had paid attention to the time I spent with Johnny and followed me until I got home. I had a feeling someone might be watching me, but I disregarded it. That being said, in Steelport, you're always watched regardless.


End file.
